V:The Series
V: The Series, was a television series on NBC from October 26, 1984 to March 22, 1985. It continued from V: The Final Battle, as the Visitors discover the Red Dust is efficient only in colder regions of the world, and return to attack Earth in the Second Invasion. The series introduces a plethora of new characters, while eliminating others throughout the series. It ends on a cliffhanger, with the final episodes never being produced. Cast *Jane Badler as Diana *June Chadwick as Lydia *Jennifer Cooke as Elizabeth Maxwell *Robert Englund as Willie *Faye Grant as Juliet Parrish *Michael Ironside as Ham Tyler *Marc Singer as Mike Donovan *Lane Smith as Nathan Bates *Blair Tefkin as Robin Maxwell * Michael Wright as Elias Taylor *Jeff Yagher as Kyle Bates * Jenny Beck as Elizabeth Maxwell * Frank Ashmore as Martin and Phillip * Michael Durrell as Robert Maxwell * Burt Marshall as Rollor * Howard K. Smith as Howard K. Smith(himself) * Aki Aleong as Mr. Chiang * Nick Katt as Sean Donovan * Duncan Regher as Charles * Mickey Jones as Chris Farber * Bruce Davison as John Langley * Judson Scott as James * Gela Jacobson as Martha * Peter Elbling as Oswald * Marilyn Jones as Thelma * A unknow actor-voice as the Leader Plot Summary *'Episode 1' Following directly on from V: The Final Battle mini-series, the alien Diana escapes from her captured mothership in a shuttle but is pursued by Donovan. The two engage in combat in the atmosphere, and Donovan successfully shoots her down and, after a short fight, captures her. The Starchild Elizabeth was now living with her mother and grandfather at their mountain ranch. The world media was centered around learning about the starchild Elizabeth. The journalists tried to talk to her, but Elizabeth used her new telekinetic abilities to keep them away. Some days later the girl is going to a cavern full of snakes and is going through a metamorphosis. One year after the day when the Red Dust was deployed, now the international holiday called "Liberation Day", the former members of the Resistance and their Fifth Column allies have gone their separate ways and are each looking forward to prosperous careers and bright futures. When Diana is finally put on trial for the atrocities she committed during the First Invasion, Science Frontiers, the company responsible for mass production of the Red Dust, at the behest of its CEO Nathan Bates, arranged for Ham Tyler and his security firm to publicly "assassinate" Diana on her way to the trial by shooting her and take her to a secret cabin in the woods outside L.A. After this is done, Nathan offers Diana better accommodations in exchange for helping to solving problems such as disease and environmental failure on Earth by providing Visitor technological information. Donovan and Martin, having witnessed her supposed assassination, sense something isn't right and pursue Tyler's agents in a stolen helicopter. After reaching the cabin, Donovan is knocked unconscious by Martin, who wants Diana dead. Before Martin can kill her, Diana is able to overpower him and steal his pistol. She forces him to surrender his last antidote pill so she can temporarily survive on Earth and then shoots him, effecting her escape to the Southwest Tracking Station. Martin tells Donovan about Diana's plan to make the Visitor Fleet return moments before his death, and Donovan sets off on foot. Donovan meets Tyler and agree to pursue Diana together. Attempts to stop her fail, and Diana escapes to a Visitor Shuttle arrived from a new fleet hidden behind the Moon. Then Diana remarks that the Red Dust bacterium didn't kill her although the last antidote pill did stop its effect. The Red Dust bacterium seems having no more effect on The Visitors: they can come back to Earth. *'Episode 2' Diana proceeds to launch the Second Invasion of the Earth. She also decides to capture Elisabeth. But the child is now a young woman, following the metamorphosis in the cavern, that turned her into a full-grown woman of 18 years old within a matter of hours. The Visitors come on Earth to capture Elisabeth but as they attack Elisabeth's mountain ranch, they all died because of the Red Dust. The Visitors discover the Red Dust is efficient only in colder regions of the world. Elizabeth, together with Julie and Robert had to escape in order to rejoin the Resistance. Diana begins a sudden attack on Los Angeles. She want to kill Nathan Bates, but has to change her plans, when Nathan tell her about a secret store of Red Dust toxin that he would release into the atmosphere should he be harmed. Diana is forced to deal with him, and Los Angeles is set up as an Open City, where humans and Visitors could both walk unarmed. This proposal is mainly accepted negatively among the people, including Juliet Parrish, but Nathan explained that he was merely buying time until another toxin could be discovered. The Resistance proceeds to launch a attack squad to capture to Mothership commandeered by Resistance which was being guarded by Nathan Bates's security guards. Robert Maxwell is shot and fatally wounded during the fight and chose to stay behind and pilot the Mothership into the orbiting Triax Particle Cannon on a suicide run. Robert died when the two craft collided, but his actions save Los Angeles and countless millions of lives from destruction. Elisabeth has lost her grandfather, but Julie promises her to find her mother. *'Other Episodes (to be continued):' The Resistance assembles once more, now fighting the Visitors nationwide and also contending with the power-hungry Nathan who has used the power vacuum of the collapse of the government and authorities to become Governor of Los Angeles. The Resistance fights however it can, often joined by other rebel groups. Although 50% of the Earth is still protected from The Visitors by the Red Dust bacterium, the resistance cannot use any more of it due to the toxic long-term effects it will have on the Earth. Meanwhile, Elizabeth, who has transformed yet again and now looks like a young adult, becomes increasingly important in the cause for Earth's freedom which eventually leads her to control the destiny of both races and decide the outcome of the conflict. Episodes #Liberation Day #Dreadnought #Breakout #The Deception #The Sanction #Visitor's Choice #The Overlord #The Dissident #Reflections in Terror #The Conversion #The Hero #The Rescue #The Champion #The Wildcats #The Littlest Dragon #War of Illusions #The Secret Underground #The Return #The Attack Memorable Quotes -"Robert, I will never forget you. You are a great great zero." -"Hero Willy, Hero !" Willy and Robert, after Robert decides to sacrifice himself (episode 2) Trivia *The cancellation of the TV series in the spring of 1985 appeared to have caught its producers by surprise, as the season ends with a cliffhanger. *The TV series's single season was released on Region 1 DVD in 2004 and Region 2 in 2008.